


Rockets N Romance

by MidnightMcdonalds



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Creampie, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hugging, Kinky, Mild Gore, Mystery, PTSD, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, but I'm a slut so it'll happen again, it scares them both shitless, less porn more plot now, major character death kinda sorta not really, michael falls fast, mikey is still getting over amanda, minor character death kinda sorta not really, no beta we die like men, reader falls fast, reader lost her dad and she's really pissed about it, trevor flirts with reader but shes not currently interested, trevor is still angry at michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMcdonalds/pseuds/MidnightMcdonalds
Summary: During the “Did Somebody Say Yoga?” mission when Jimmy pushes Michael out of the car, reader plays the good samaritan and takes him back to her apartment to get sobered up.Adding tags as I go because I'm not entirely sure where this is going yet.Originally I said I wasn't sure if this was only going to be a one-shot so that's why the first chapter is a mess compared to the second, I've been kicking myself for that one. lolAnyhow, for those who've been waiting, chapters 3 and 4 are posted, and if you want more frequent updates on anything I'm working on you can reach me most places @/lxnced
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Reader, Michael De Santa & You, Michael De Santa/You, Micheal De Santa/Reader, Trevor Philips & Reader, Trevor Philips & You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the “Did Somebody Say Yoga?” mission when Jimmy pushes Michael out of the car, reader plays the good samaritan and takes him back to her apartment to get sobered up.

“Son of a bitch!” You yelled, your car screeching to a halt as you slammed the breaks. You jumped out without question, slamming the door of your car so it wouldn’t get knocked off by some impatient asshole.

You accumulated all of what you could remember about your brief CPR course in school into the front of your mind and dropped to your knees by the man wavering in and out of consciousness. You didn’t think you’d need it but you felt like you should prepare yourself for anything. You dialed up your phone to send for emergency services but as soon as you went to press dial your phone froze up and went dark. “Fuck! Dammit!” You cursed, your adrenaline rising to a peak.

You looked around, waving your hands frantically to try and get one of the many passerby’s attention, but of course, it’s LS, why wouldn’t you be the only kind hearted soul in the next three blocks. Maybe in this whole damn city. You spared a brief thought about whether you should even help this man, or whether you should drop him at the hospital, paranoia seemingly getting the better of you. Although you stopped those thoughts quickly. He seemed harmless enough, although you figured that could be easily said about anyone who was unconscious.

You flinched as a car cut a tad too close, recovering and quickly moving to drag the man into your car. “Fucking shit- dammit!” You cursed, finally getting him laid in the back. You spared yourself a second’s glance, well, more of a gaze really, at the man you were going through so much trouble for. In a moment you had several thoughts run through your head.

He seems to be getting more pale, probably from dehydration or fever The sweat droplets cascading down his temples most likely confirm thought 1 Aside from the sickness this is one of the most handsome men you’d ever seen

You shook your head as you jumped into the drivers side and buckled up, driving quickly but cautiously, getting to your apartment in what you deemed record time.

-

You panted heavily as you entered your small kitchen, pouring a glass of filtered water and wetting a cloth. You flinched hearing the clear sounds of vomiting. “Why did you have to be nice.” You complained under your breath to yourself, doing a quick sprint to the man currently crashing on your couch.

He flinched, completely out of it as you approached, covered in his own vomit. “Hey, hey- It’s okay! My name’s y/n, I brought you to my place because I found you going in and out of consciousness in the middle of the street. My phone died and I couldn’t call EMS, and no one else stopped to help so I figured I was your best option.” You finished, sucking in a breath you hadn’t known you needed until you finished your explanation.

He regarded you carefully, then glanced around, almost seeming to look for an immediate exit. “If you wanna, um. Shower or anything, I can take your clothes to the wash.” You said carefully, watching as he looked down at his soiled clothes.

He furrowed his brows in thought and then spoke. “Michael.” You hummed in momentary confusion. “My name. It’s Michael.” He explained, sitting up, grimacing at the state he was in. You handed him the water and he accepted it begrudgingly after you explained he may be dehydrated.

You stood, explaining you’d be back in a moment, coming back not a minute later with a plastic grocery bag. “You can put your clothes in here. I’ll deal with them.” You explained, stepping back as he stood and carefully removed his shirt and pants faster than you could think.

You stood mouth agape for a moment before he turned his head to look at you, holding out his hand for the bag. You gulped, holding it out for him, and he put them in as asked.

“There’s um-“ You paused, glancing at his chest without thinking and quickly looking back to his eyes which you immediately regretted, so you decided on staring awkwardly at your feet. “There’s a spare toothbrush under the sink too, and I keep fairly masculine scented soap down there as well so you won’t have to go around smelling like a flower shop or anything.” You finished your babbling awkwardly and looked back to his handsome face. He was regarding you with admiration, almost a protective look there too, seeming to think you must be naive.

“Thanks for all this. Just one thing.” His voice comes out rougher than you think it probably is normally. “Where’s the bathroom?” You both let out a huff of laughter and went on your ways with your respective tasks.

-

You were sitting on the couch waiting for his pants and shirt to dry, wondering if he was ever gonna get out of your shower. Although you couldn’t even blame the man, he probably needed a good long shower after being dumped on the road. You rested your head in your hands, bent over with your elbows touching your knees. You decided you needed some background noise other than the running water from the shower and went into the kitchen to turn on your radio, fiddling with it until you found the Los Santos Rock station.

You hummed along to the song currently playing, skipping gracefully back to your living room, doing a quirky spin on the ball of your right foot while you were at it. Suddenly you stopped in your tracks, blushing furiously at the dripping wet, next to naked man standing in front of your bathroom door.

“I take it those uh, clothes aren’t ready yet.” He stated, seeming to already know the answer. You gulped, watching the water drip down his chest, lower down under the towel wrapped around his hips.

“Uh- um. No. They aren’t yet- but they should be soon.” You stuttered, scratching the back of your head awkwardly, not knowing what to do with your hands or where to look. “You alright?” Michael blinked, narrowing his blue eyes at you.

“Uh, yeah. Fine.” You assured, your voice coming out low and raspy. Michael watched you intently, leaning on the back on your

couch. You swallowed thickly under his sight. You felt pinned down like you couldn’t move. “So-“ He starts, breaking the silence that seemed to only be uncomfortable on your end.

“What do you want in return?” He questioned cheekily and your lips involuntarily parted as he started making his way over to you. “Because-“ He continued, not breaking eye contact. “I have a few ideas.” He finished in nearly a whisper as he closed in on you, backing you up against the kitchen counter. You braced yourself against it with your hands, the twang of tobacco, whiskey, and that body wash you keep under your sink invading your senses and clouding your judgement.

“Unless I’ve read you eye-fucking me wrong.” He whispered gruffly, leaning toward your ear. “And I don’t think I have.” He seduced, leaving a quick and gentle nip on the shell of your ear. He brushed away the stray hairs that had fallen out of your bun gently, hope in his gaze.

You blinked, wetting your lips. “As much as I’d like-“ He began to frown, before you even finished and you sighed. “As much as I’d love to.” You reassured, biting your lip absentmindedly. “You’re married.” You finished, bringing his hand into both of your eye-line, his silver wedding band shimmering in the light peaking through your blinds.

He chuckled, entwining that rough hand with yours. “I actually don’t think that’s gonna work out.” A twinge of sadness filled his ocean orbs, settling a fire in your chest.

“I don’t wanna be some kind of rebound.” You blurted, his close proximity making it hard to keep your head straight. He watched you lustfully, his pupils dilating

more than they already had been.

“This-“ He began. “Isn’t that.” He sighed, gathering his thoughts. “This is thank you for helping me after my shithead of a son pushed me out of my own fuckin’ car, and left me there like roadkill. Only good thing about this shitty day is you, my knight in shining armor, coming to my rescue.” You stood stunned by his confession, unconsciously leaning closer toward him. “I’ve been wanting to do this every fuckin’ time you’d been nice or said somethin’ cute today.”

Without thinking you planted a kiss on his jaw, causing his breath to get caught in his throat. “Well.” You whispered. “When you put it like that-“ He chuckled, causing your lips to brush against him again.

He lifted your head with his finger on your chin, making you look up at him. After a short moment he leaned in, attaching his lips to yours in a searing kiss.

He was warm, like a bonfire in the dead of winter kind of warm.

You put your hands on either side of his face, them appearing small in comparison, and leaned further into him, exhaling in pleasure. You nipped timidly at his bottom lip, and his chest rumbled with a groan, vividly reminding you of a thunderstorm.

He moved his hands down to your waist, eliciting a moan from you, and he responded with a quick flick of his tongue on your bottom lip. You moved your hands further back, over his ears and into his hair, scratching at his scalp.

He hummed, leaning you further back into the counter and moving his hands to your ass. You lifted your leg over his hips as he moved his hand lower and pushed you lightly to get you to do just that. He suddenly lifted you to the counter-top, causing a gasp to fall from your mouth, which in the quickness of his movements moved to rest on his jaw.

He maneuvered his head so he could nudge yours back where he wanted it with his nose instead of moving them from what seemed to be their new home on your hips. The dampness of his towel caused shivers to run through you as it touched your bare thighs. You silently cursed yourself for wearing shorts.

You made a sound close to “mmm-“ and moved your lips away from his causing a look of confusion to cloud his pure blue eyes. “Bedroom-“ You explained, and he nodded sharply, leaning back in to peck your lips before picking you up, his hands cupping the backs of your thighs. You nipped along his jaw, obtaining a few jumps of his breath as he found your bedroom. He laid you down onto your mattress gently, and you hummed contently as he propped himself over you on his forearms.

“You’re wearing too damn much-“ He said breathlessly, tugging on the hem of your tee. You pushed him up some, your legs still firmly around his waist, and tugged your shirt over your head, reaching behind you to undo your bra and tossing it somewhere in your room. “Fuck, my God-“ He cursed, laying you back down to nip at your collarbone. He moved his soft lips down to suckle on your nipples, his hands pinching and pulling lightly on the one lacking attention at the time.

You huffed, grinding your hips up into his, causing a quick breath to fall from his lips. “Don’t wanna wait-“ You said seductively, grinding your hips again to make your point. “Want you in me.” You confirmed, and he cursed in response to your confession. He looked around your room for where a condom might be and you timidly, and awkwardly bit your kiss swollen bottom lip. “I uh- Fuck i’m really sorry. I don’t have any.” He gave you a surprised look in return, singing exasperatedly. You blushed furiously as you rolled your next words around in your mouth, wondering what his reaction might be. “I am um- on the pill. If- you know- you still wanna-“ He cut you off with a slow kiss to your lips, moving away slowly to unbutton your shorts and drag them and your panties down your legs.

He grabbed the towel somehow still around his hips from behind and yanked it off, haphazardly tossing it behind him, finally revealing his thick cock to your eyes. “Fuck me-“ He sharply exhaled in response, a confident smirk adorning his lips. “I mean, that was kinda the idea....”

You rolled your eyes at him, abruptly grabbing ahold of his impressive length, eliciting a hitch in his breath. After his head sharply pivoted toward his groin, your hand looking petite against it, he looked up to you with a dangerous look in his eyes as you spoke.

“Two can play the dominant game, Michael.” You said with a smirk, squeezing his length gently as you said his name. You bit your bottom lip, grinning confidently. “You’re gonna have to fight me on that then, baby.”

He quickly cupped your pussy in his large hand, running his middle finger up your slit and over your clit. You moaned sharply, gaining a determined look from him.

“Could you just-“ He looked into your eyes, still sat partially over you. “Could you just get inside me already- God you’re killin’ me here-“ You begged, causing something nearly feral to rumble from within him.

He grabbed his cock in his hand, pumping himself a couple times and running the head up and down your slit before plunging it in to your wanting cunt. Before you’d registered he wasn’t going to tease you any longer he was seated fully inside you.

He licked his lips, lowering your back gently to the bed, instead of letting you flop down onto it like you were originally going to. As soon as your walls relaxed around him he gave a slow experimental grind into you, causing a long, low moan to come from deep in your chest. He kissed you hungrily, and you ground your hips back up at him to make him get the hint.

He nipped at your bottom lip as he thrusted sharply into you, setting a fairly neutral pace. “Fu-ck” You stuttered, pleasure coursing through you. “I knew you had a- wild side.” He confessed, giving you a few rougher thrusts in response to your hitched breaths.

You bit your lip, throwing your head back before rolling it back up and looking him straight in his icy blues. “You haven’t seen anything yet-“ He groaned, leaning his head down to leave bruises on your neck and collarbone.

You gave him a squeeze with your walls causing his hips to stutter. “Shit- fuck! You keep doin’ that baby and I’m not gonna last much longer-“ He admitted, his cock hitting you deeper and the base of him rolling against your clit.

“What you think I’m gonna last much longer?” You asked breathily. You pulled him from the skin at your neck by his hair, forcing a groan from deep within him as he started to cum.

Your sensitive walls fluttered around his thick shaft, your insides being soothed by his warm orgasm. The really kinky part of you lost it as you felt him take his final thrusts, his seed dripping around him and out of you. “Ohhh! Fuck!” Your entire body convulsed as he stroked your cheek, giving you a couple half hearted thrusts to help you ride through your intense orgasm.

As soon as he felt you still, your eyelids fluttering closed, he partially let his weight rest on you, causing a satisfied sigh to escape your lips.

You were quickly pulled from the moment as a loud knock sounded at your door.

-

You hugged your scratchy robe tightly around you as your landlord barged right in. “You’ve missed too many fuckin’ payments Miss Y/L/N.” He grinned smugly as he shoved eviction papers into your hands.

“You have the day.” He said, leaving you shocked and afraid in your makeshift dining area.

“Would it be too forward of me to ask if you wanna place to stay right now?” Michael asked, giving you a hesitant smile as he leaned against your bedroom doorframe.

“Honestly.” You started, gaining more of his attention. “No. I’ve literally got no where else to be.” You said, nodding partially to him but mostly to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader starts to get settled into Michael's house after meeting someone new.

You sighed heavily, packing your last boxes into the trunk of your car. You didn’t have much in the first place, it was mostly clothes and toiletries, a few knick knacks wrapped in newspapers, and some old family photos carefully laid on top of your clothes. You grabbed the photo on top, tears stinging your eyes. It was of you and your dad. You both had snow gear on, your glove clad hands clinging to sleds. You looked away from the photo, noticing a bright shine in the box. You looked down at the source, his detective’s badge. Tears streamed down your face silently, uncontrollably, until you stopped yourself from getting more wound up, taping the box shut while wiping tears aggressively from your cheeks.

You looked back toward the laminated photo, your eyes appearing like fragile glass. You both looked so happy back then, your cheeks rosy from the chilled air, snow sticking anywhere and everywhere it could reach. It was taken the day before he died; the day before he was murdered, the few hours you’d had left of your childhood. You frowned bitterly, settling the picture down onto your clothes while grabbing the slip of paper Michael had given you earlier from the back pocket of your jeans. His address was scrawled onto the paper haphazardly in the haze of your shared afterglow, but you were able to make out the most of it. Plus, since you’d dropped him off at the gate of his mansion earlier, there wasn’t a chance in hell you wouldn’t find it.

You’d lived fairly lavishly in your lodge before you moved to Los Santos; if you thought hard enough you could smell the faint scent of pine wood still trapped in the paneled walls. You’d had a loft room, filled with blankets and candles, which were always a constant for you as the cold always managed to seep into the house. It was heaven by any standard but your dingy apartment was definitely a far cry from home and the Los Santos heat, most certainly, was your least favorite part of the city. You sighed, stepping into your rickety old car you’d bought with a small handful of your savings. You had a lot of money, to be fair, but the plan was to keep a low profile, and you never were one to shop on a whim before the big move anyhow.

Your dad’s detective genes had always been an integral part of how your mind worked, even in childhood, but must’ve taken over completely after he’d passed. You could still feel your grief quickly morph into pure rage and a need for vengeance as if it were yesterday. You thought of your vow to put his killer behind bars daily, and watched him bleed out on the back of your eyelids every night while you slept. You moved to LS to find the man who killed him, and it was more slow-going than you originally anticipated. You’d only seen a picture of the man you were looking for once, and over time it had morphed and faded in your mind. You hated your PTSD more than anything, but you especially hated it for that. What you could remember though, was the wild look in his brown eyes, and his messy furrowed brows. You were furious with yourself that you couldn’t remember more, but it had been so long since everything happened that it had warped and twisted to the point of almost no return.

Police reports showed no clue to the names of those involved, only initials. Even as a kid you hated nearly every detective in the department, you always got a bad vibe from the majority of them. As you grew older your mind began to wander to other ideas, like the possibility of a cover up.

You remembered being very young, and telling your dad how you felt about his colleagues once before bed.  
“Now y/n. A good detective doesn’t reveal their hunch until they’ve gathered their evidence.” He’d told you.

You always frowned at him when he’d said that, you wanted to share everything with him, your best friend. He’d made you promise that night in particular that you’d practice learning when to share, and when to keep to yourself. He’d played it off as teaching you the ropes of being a good detective yes, but in his mind you were sure he was only trying to get you to listen to his parenting in a creative fashion due to your stubbornness. What he didn’t know was that you would probably need it in the way he’d pretended. One day you may need to hide something from someone you love dearly, for their safety or others.

You clenched the wheel until your hands hurt, willing the tears to go back from where they came and opened the door to your small garage, putting your car in reverse whilst sighing audibly. You tossed the remote to the door out your window and by the grace of what must’ve been God, managed to run over it. You rolled out into the street with a triumphant smile on your face and flipped off your landlord, who you’d known would be sitting outside on his deck. He yelled profanity after profanity, flailing his chubby arms around as he cursed you.

You huffed in response to his antics, imagining smoke blowing out of your nose like a cartoon bull as you did. Your dick of a landlord had purposely not told you about the bills due, although you guessed you should’ve known something was up from his smug smiles whenever he’d see you come home. He was a grade-A piece of shit and you couldn’t be happier to get the fuck out of there. Guy was a creep and seemed to get off on his tenants' stress. 

You clutched the steering wheel tighter, your knuckles turning white. If you ever had the opportunity to put that bastard in prison he’d be eating slop before he could blink.

The only good thing going for you right now was your chance encounter with Michael. Your investigation into your father’s killer had gone cold, and you were nearly ready to throw in the towel and call it quits. He seemed kind, you thought, smiling slightly as you drove, the Los Santos humidity seeping through your window, causing perspiration to stick to your skin.

You felt your face heat as you remembered how he’d fucked you earlier. Maybe you were crazy for moving in with him, it definitely wasn’t low profile to live in a mansion. It was probably a mix of the afterglow, plus the fact that he was devastatingly handsome that coerced you into saying yes. You couldn’t even imagine why he was having marital issues, at least based on the single day you’d known him. You were kicking yourself for letting yourself go like that today, you supposed it wouldn’t hurt to live a little while you worked though.

You pulled up to his driveway and watched the gate open for you. You decided you’d never get used to such a thing.

You may have lived in luxury back home in Ludendorff but your family’s lodge had been secluded enough the only security you ever needed was your parents and their guns. Mom had learned how to shoot soon after she met dad and she always joked he was the one that wanted her to learn, but you all knew she enjoyed going to the range as much as he did.

You frowned again as you thought of home and put your car in park, yanking your keys out of the ignition. You took a shaky breath in, your nerves were on fire.

You’d met a man, nursed him back to health, slept with him, and were moving into his home all in the same day. You knew you could take care of yourself if anything got too out of hand, but the ridiculousness of it all was finally sinking in. You got out of your car and slipped your keys into your back pocket, the paper with Michael’s address crumpling as you did.

“T, I can’t fuckin’ talk about this right now, you gotta go man.”. Your ears perked up at Michael’s voice as you approached the front door, your hand stopped seemingly if it’s own volition before you could reach for the handle. You knew you shouldn’t eavesdrop, but you couldn’t help but wonder who ‘T’ was, and why Michael sounded so pissed, so you put your hand at your side.

“Come on man! This’ll be a great score! We’ll have money to burn by the end of this!” You furrowed your brows and bit your lip. Your curiosity had gotten the better of you and you peeked into the door.

“Michael?” You asked, and the conversation went silent for a moment before you heard a pair of footsteps coming your way after some assumedly angry whispering on Michael’s end.

“Hey, sorry I missed your knock.”. He said happily when he saw you, some of the visible tension releasing from his shoulders. You tensed slightly at his remark, he must’ve been irritated enough he didn’t realize you’d just opened the door without knocking first.

You saw a rough looking guy approach behind Michael and scrunched your brows up. “Whose this Mikey? Aren’t ya gonna introduce your best bud Trevor?” He seemed so familiar but you couldn’t quite place it.

“Y/n.” You said, speaking up. “I’m y/n. Nice to meet you-” You trailed off, which allowed him to tell you his name. “Trevor Philips, at your service Madame.” He said jokingly, giving you a mock salute, which made you smile and quirk a brow in amusement. “So what’s a pretty little thing like you doing at this old snake’s house, dollface?” He slapped Michael on the back of the head as he said snake and Michael glared at him. You felt like this kind of thing happened often, given how Trevor smiled smugly at him.

“She’s staying here until she can get back on her feet.” Michael explained for you both, still glaring at Trevor like he was mentally killing him over and over again. “Oh!” Trevor explained, clasping his hands together and bent over some before popping back up and looking between the two of you. He looked like he’d just found gold, or whatever a guy like him enjoys.

“Oh I get it now!” Michael gave him a pained expression, begging him to shut up with his eyes. “So since Amanda won’t put out anymore you decided to go find a pretty young thing-” He said the words ‘pretty young thing’ looking at you with a predatory gaze that made you squirm internally, in a nice way, or an uncomfortable way you weren’t entirely sure. “To get back at her and satisfy yourself at the same time!”

Michael visibly clenched his jaw. “Not cool, T. ” Trevor looked back to you without sparing a second thought for Michael’s feelings. You supposed Trevor thought you didn’t know Michael was married, and for whatever reason was trying to sabotage whatever the hell you and Michael actually were doing. You smiled brightly, deciding to have some fun with this situation, and Trevor cocked his head while Michael watched on at your interaction with Trevor almost curiously.

“If, that’s what it was-” You began, looking Trevor in the eyes and biting your bottom lip. “I doubt he wants to let me go before he finds out just how crazy I can get in the sack.” You finished with a proud smirk at Trevor’s stunned expression and turned toward the door, looking back at Michael, who you noticed seemed to be flustered as hell. “I’m gonna go grab some of my stuff if you wanna help in a minute?” You asked him, eyes falling down to the growing bulge in his suit pants.

He gave you a strained ‘mhm’ as you left to go grab a box or two, and you wondered what was going through his mind as you popped open your trunk. As the front door to your temporary home clicked shut you let out a breathy chuckle. If what Trevor said was true, as crazy as the prospect of a woman not wanting to ‘put out’ for Michael was to you, you were going to be sure to give him the time of his life for however long the two of you had.

Your head snapped to your right at the unmistakable sound of an engine starting, watching as Trevor drove up next to your car in a beat up red truck, pushing sunglasses down his nose as he did and giving you and your boxes a once over.

“Careful with him.” He said loud enough for you to hear over the rumble of his truck’s engine. “That bastard will stab you in the back before you can say whoopsie, cupcake.” He winked at you as he said the pet name, causing you to smile and roll your eyes.

“If you’re trying to flirt Mr. Philips it’s best not to put another man down while you do.” You responded, putting on an accent somewhere between London and Leeds. “It’s unbecoming.” You finished, causing him to mock pout.

“Partially flirting, mostly a warning, sweetheart.” You looked at him wearily as his brown eyes softened. He seemed to genuinely care. “I’ve been on the other end of that knife before, and it ain’t fun.” He seemed lost in thought for a moment before he began to drive off, but you called out before he sped through the open gate.

“Wait!” You said quickly, running up to the passenger side door, jumping onto the step-rails and grabbing onto the top of the door.

He almost seemed startled, not expecting your boldness. You stopped and looked at him for a moment, debating on pulling some random words out of your ass and stopping it there. Your brain gave you that all too constant tick of familiarity you had when you looked at him, but you pushed it down for the moment.

“Tell me about it sometime.” You tested, causing surprise to flash across his eyes before quickly disappearing. “I’ll talk to you about anything you want, cupcake.” He said lowly, causing your heart to skip a beat. “But right now I’m thinking you should get those boxes inside.” He said, causing you to nod in agreement.

“You know where to find me.” You said seriously, feeling his eyes on you as you jumped back to the ground and walked to your car. You messed with the tape on one of your boxes as he drove out the front gate behind you.

You chewed on your lip, Trevor’s words rolling around in your head as Michael came through the front door. “Sorry about him.” He said immediately, coming over to you to assess how many boxes you had. “Don’t be.” You said, chuckling, causing him to look down at you confusedly. “He seems alright.” You said, grabbing one of your boxes and resting it on your hip. “Alright? Don’t think I’ve ever heard a human being describe Trevor Philips as ‘alright’.” You smiled at him, shooing his hands away as he tried to take the box you were holding.

“It’s not even a heavy one.” You promised, making him huff. “Fine.” He said, grabbing a couple of the boxes 

He lead you through the front doors and up the stairs and to a room across from a door with flowers on it and you furrowed your brows, the naturally inquisitive section of your brain working on overdrive. He watched you as you looked at it and then as you turned to him.

“Daughter?” You asked, watching as he appeared stunned by your accurate guess. Or maybe it was because you didn’t run away screaming. “Yeah.” He said gruffly as you opened the guest room door.

You both moved to set boxes down on the floor next to the door and you sighed as you stood. “These were the only ones I needed immediately.” You said, resting your hands on your hips and turning to watch as he flicked the light on.

“Thank you again.” You said sincerely, watching as he nodded. “Listen I know, earlier-“ He started sheepishly, shifting from foot to foot. “I know I said the sex was uh- the thank you. For saving my ass.” You chuckled softly at his words. “But honestly all I know to do is hand out money, and when your landlord barged in and said you were being evicted I suggested this out of instinct.” He watched you carefully, gauging how you were feeling.

You smiled, shaking your head at him. “First of all-“. You started, smiling at him. “The sex, was a great thank you.” You said seriously, watching his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“Second of all-“ You continued, sobering the mood. “Suggesting your home to someone you just met is more than anyone could ask for.” You said seriously, and he watched you carefully. “And I appreciate it.” You said, smiling.

He cleared his throat, shifting on his feet. “Well, uh. Bathroom’s just down the hall-“ He said, motioning with his hands. “I’m just a little ways past it.” He watched as you nodded, and played with his wedding ring, guilt for some reason rising within him. 

He didn’t entirely understand why, he’d screwed plenty of women during his marriage that weren’t his wife. He suddenly realized it was because this wasn’t just a quick fuck, he actually liked this you.

“I’ll let you get settled then.” He said, watching as you nodded once more, letting out a small thank you. He left fairly quickly after that, needing some space to himself to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know this took forever to get written and posted, but my half-assed explanation is that it's because writing it WASN'T half assed. Anyway, feedback on character interactions and anything else you want to critique or compliment are GREATLY appreciated and WANTED. I always strive to do my best and I honestly didn't expect this to get the attention it did, so trying to create a fully fleshed out storyline with the mess that the first 'chapter' was is definitely difficult, so PLEASE I'm begging tell me how you think I can improve in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the reader's past, and reader and Michael bond. Smut ahead ;)

The sound of hospital machines sounded distorted to your sensitive ears, the heart monitor sounding loudly every so often as you watched your father.

“He’ll make it through.” Your mother’s voice was muffled, all your senses zeroed in on your father and any indication he was recovering. “He’s gonna make it through.” You didn’t even flinch as she rested a comforting hand on your shoulder. You couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, could barely breathe. Your mind was racing with scenarios of any and every way this could end.

He could pull through, like mom tried to convince herself every few minutes, repeating it over and over like one would recite religious text, or, the other options, the bad ones, ranged from coma, to arterial complications. You weren’t dumb, you weren’t naive, although yes you knew there was a slim chance this would end well for your father, It was kind of hard to hold out hope when he was still unconscious. You wanted to turn away from him, to run; yet you couldn’t bring yourself to move, to even blink.

All you could do was watch as the next events unfolded, the seizure, the cardiac arrest, the doctors pronouncing him dead after tirelessly trying to get a response. Your mother clung to you, sobbing uncontrollably as you finally came back to the scene, reaching a hand to grab her arm as quiet tears fell down your cheeks.

Suddenly the door burst open, a man training his gun on your mother’s head, her brains splattering over your face, the man’s sickening smile, your screaming-

You gasped as you woke up, immediately chilling from the sweat covering your skin. You slapped your hand to your clammy face, clearing the tears from your eyes with your fingers. After a moment you brought your legs to your chest and ripped the sheets off your damp body, cringing in disgust at the now soaked sweats you’d dressed in.

You needed to feel the cold, hopefully it would snap you out of it, hopefully you wouldn’t need to go to drastic measures to calm yourself. So you shrugged your sweats off, throwing them into the corner of the room with your clothes from earlier.

Apparently for once you hadn’t screamed during a nightmare, as Michael hadn’t been alerted to your distress, or, you had screamed, and he was just a deep sleeper. You smiled softly at the thought, hearing muffled snoring from across the hall. The smile quickly faded as flashes from your nightmare came back.

You blinked the tiredness from your eyes and grabbed your phone from the nightstand, squinting against the harsh light of the screen. 1:53 AM it read. You sighed, trying to figure out how you were going to let off some steam. You shivered from the cold, the sweat on your skin chilling you as it dried. “First thing I fucking need is a shower.” You thought out loud, rolling some of the stress from your neck.

You tossed on your t-shirt from earlier yesterday, deciding it would feel weird walking around someone else’s house nearly naked. Even if you’d slept with said person, you thought, your face heating slightly and your insides growing hot. “Jesus, fuck! Y/n, get a grip.” You whispered, scolding yourself out loud, throwing your head back and sighing before you bent down to gather your toiletries.

You stood up, opening the guest room’s cracked door further, stopping suddenly with an idea. Michael has a pool. You smiled, already happy with the thought of the cool water around you, It’d been too long since you’d gone swimming. You never felt like you actually had time for hobbies or fun since you moved to Los Santos, it just seemed easiest to put all your focus into the case, but now that it was slowing down you felt you could finally relax some. Even so, the case was still burdening you in the back of your mind, same as the memories of your father. The good and the bad. You sighed, leaning down to another box, laying your toiletries down for later use.

You stood up after grabbing your one piece, yanking off your shirt and shimmying out of your panties. It was fairly revealing to be a one piece, with an open back and a criss cross lace up front. You didn’t typically pull it out, but it happened to be on the top of the box, and it’s not like anyone was awake right now to possibly see you.

After slipping it on you stepped over to the full length mirror, giving yourself a once over. You sighed heavily, running your fingers lightly across the scarring on your abdomen. You supposed Michael hadn’t noticed the scarring in the heat of the moment, or he just didn’t comment on it. You frowned as you realized what a mystery he actually was, even as you’d moved into his home, and slept with him. You naturally questioned your decision, scratching your nails against the scarring.

Your eyes watered as you thought back to getting shot, realizing quickly how much pain your dad was actually in when he died. You still weren’t over that FIB bastard betraying you, leaving you in Blaine County in the middle of a gun running turf war. You’d gotten caught in the crossfire, stuck in the middle of nowhere having to fend for yourself. A stray bullet had ricocheted off a trailer and back to you.

Lucky for you, the bullet had gone straight through you, and hadn’t hit anything vital, so you were able to sear the exit and entrance wounds shut. You hadn’t moved from the spot you’d been shot, using your lighter to heat your hunting knife. You furrowed your brows, cringing as you remembered the pain, the searing hot blade against you, biting against your belt to muffle your screams as to not attract anyone to your location.

You jumped as you heard loud movement from down the hall, spinning around quickly and standing on guard. You knitted your brows as you made your way out to the hall and toward Michael’s door to check on him, worry immediately taking over, adrenaline forcing you forward.

You peeked through the door, licking your dry lips before speaking. “Michael?” You asked, stepping into the room to see him looking around frantically, a gun in hand. “Hey-” You said, going slowly toward him. “What’s wrong?” You questioned as he turned to you, turning to the side and placing the pistol on his nightstand. He let out a shaky breath as he looked at you, a tiredness in his gaze.

“Nightmares.” He explained simply, running a hand down his face, his fingers briefly going to pinch the bridge of his nose. You sighed, smiling, you hoped comfortingly, as you attempted to approach him, briefly remembering back to him avoiding you earlier. He didn’t move away this time, he let you come near, plopping himself down to sit on the bed as he did. You dropped next to him, your hands in your lap. After a moment of silence, you spoke. “Seems like we’re in the same boat. Wanna talk about it?” You asked, watching as he smiled, huffing.

“Not really.” He said, turning to look at you. “You?” You smiled amusingly. “Not really.” You responded, watching as he smiled softly. “Just be here?” He asked softly, causing you to nearly miss what he’d said. You nodded in response, closing your eyes and moving closer toward him turning your head to press your forehead against his shoulder. He suddenly chuckled, gaining your attention, causing you to sit up to look into his eyes.

“Going swimming?” He asked, causing you to softly snort. He smiled widely, eyes twinkling, as you blushed, and your eyes shifted to his lips as his licked across them. “Yeah.” You responded, your voice low. “Thought it could cool me off. Literally and figuratively.” He smiled, his head rolling back as he breathed in, and then sighed audibly. “Mind if I join you?” He asked carefully.

“No, you can join.” He smiled softly, rolling his head back up and toward you. “I’ll meet you out there in a minute?” He asked, causing you to smile. “Yeah.” You confirmed, standing and turning to give him one last glance before you headed out of his room and down the stairs.

The water was more warm than you expected, but it was still nice. You felt much better now that there was less weight on your joints and muscles. You turned around as you heard the back door creak open to see Michael, the water waving around you as you did. It was pitch black out, except for the light from the kitchen, and the dim backyard lights on the trim of the house.

He cleared his throat as he approached, two towels tossed onto one of the lounge chairs before he waded toward you. “Did I mention how fuckin’ incredible you look in that.” He complimented, making you smile. “I mean, fuck-“ He continued, looking you over. “You trying to make me crazy?” You laughed softly, moving toward him as well.

“Hm, that wasn’t the original intent.” You hummed, making him scoff playfully. “So now that’s the plan?” He queried, causing you to smile brightly, dropping into the water to swim over to him faster. When you reached him you slowly brought your gaze to look up at him, bringing your arms around him, enjoying the feel of him with you.

You sighed as he crouched down some, in response letting you rest your chin on his shoulder. “You know-“ He spoke, whispering, like a secret for only you to hear. “I think, even though we met in an extremely unconventional way.” You huffed, your cheeks burning from grinning.

“This is the most relaxed I’ve ever felt, with-“ You pulled your chin away to look into his bright blue eyes, your own softening as you anticipated his words. “A partner.” Your heart warmed in response to his confession, butterflies filling your stomach.

“I don’t think I’ve felt this safe to be myself since I was a kid.” You admitted, bringing your arms around his neck laughing softly, pressing your forehead to his. You nuzzled your nose against his, making him chuckle in return. He nudged your head to the side with his nose, gaining access to your lips, pressing his against yours softly, gaining a soft sigh from you. 

He wrapped his arms protectively around your midsection, holding onto you like his life depended on you, and you alone. You hummed into the kiss appreciatively, threading your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. You felt at peace as he kissed you, the sound of cicadas and the movement of water calmed you further and in response, you moaned breathily into the kiss.

HIs chest rumbled, pride swelling in his chest at the noise he’d pulled from you, moving his right hand down to palm at your ass, nipping at your bottom lip lightly with his teeth. “Thought we came out here to swim-” You slurred, bringing your leg around the back of his, your other between his thighs as you leaned back into this kiss. He chuckled against you, the sound coming out of him gravely and low. “You’re kinda hard to resist.” He stated honestly, bringing your legs around his hips quicker than you could process and lifting you all the way out of the water.

You yelped as the air chilled your skin, a shiver passing through your spine as he made his way to the steps, carrying you out of the pool and to the lounge chair he’d thrown towels onto earlier. He practically pounced to position himself over you, bringing your leg up to rest on his waist, kissing your cheek before your lips. You smiled, nipping playfully at his bottom lip before soothing it with your tongue.

You sighed moments later, both your hands cupping his face, looking into his eyes. “I want you inside of me. Right now.” His chest rumbled, sitting you up and in his lap, somehow maneuvering his swim trunks down enough so he could pull his cock out. You moaned in anticipation, impatient to feel him fill you again, to be as close to him as one could be with anyone.

He moved your bathing suit to the side, then expertly untied the top half with one hand while pushing into your already dripping pussy. “Fuck!” You exclaimed as he bottomed out, the girth of him stretching you deliciously. He grunted softly as you clenched around him, giving small experimental thrusts of his hips before your cue of wrapping your legs around his hips to send him crashing into you convinced him to speed up.

You cried out as he started a hard, fast pace, bottoming out completely before pulling away, only to fall back into your warmth in less than a second. He groaned, his chest thundering as he covered your mouth with a hand, holding himself up with one. Your eyes rolled back into your skull at his show of strength, softly placing your hand on his wrist before nudging his hand down to your neck, squeezing over his hand so he’d get the idea.

He groaned, a hint of surprise in the sound, bucking his hips into you fiercely before squeezing softly, carefully around your throat. You moaned as much as you could with your air being cut partially off, and he shuddered, moaning at the feel of your cunt releasing more slick around him as he fucked into you.

You clenched around him like a vice as you came, causing his hips to stutter from the resistance, letting his hold on your neck go to enhance your climax. You rolled your head backward, your body arching, involuntarily twitching as you parted your lips in a silent orgasm.

His pace faltered at the sight, grunting a ‘fuck’ before spilling into you, causing your climax to prolong. He fell someway over you after giving a few more partial thrusts of his hips, your legs having long fallen from them since you’d cum.

After a few moments you broke the comfortable silence with a bubbly laugh that brought a hearty chuckle from within him. He smiled widely as he brought his lips to yours for one last passionate kiss, slowly withdrawing from you as he did so he could swallow your small moan.

He sat back some, watching as his cum slowly spilled out of you, licking his lips at the sight, his dick twitching despite the sensitivity. “I could fuckin’ watch that drip outta you every hour of the fuckin’ day.” He sighed heavily, pulling up his swim trunks. “Fuck-” He swore, watching as you situated yourself.

You huffed, rolling your shoulders as you stood, wrapping a towel around you as Michael did the same. You exhaled, closing your eyes, relaxed from the rush of endorphins. “I don’t think I’m ever gonna get tired of you.” You stated, smiling brightly. He chucked hoarsely, his voice coming out low and rough.

“Same here baby-“ You’d grinned at the pet name as he continued. “I mean Christ- you keep getting better the more time we spend together.”

The two of your headed inside, deciding silently you wouldn’t sleep alone the rest of the night.


End file.
